Stay
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Dean has pneumonia and has to be hospitalized. Sam and Cas are there too but Dean gets clingy and freaks when Cas tries to leave. Pure Destiel fluff. Don't like don't read - -


"Why is he here exactly?"

"It's called pneumonia. It's something I can't fix myself."

Castiel lets his eyes wonder around the small hospital room before fixing them back down on his friend laying in the bed looking miserable. He doesn't like the sight of Dean looking so weak at all. IV's in the back of his hand leading to various bags of fluids that hang over his head, and not to mention the coughing he's doing. He sounds like he's _dying._

"So?" Sam is saying, getting his attention back.

"So what?" Cas says and looks back up at him. "You called me."

"Can you heal him?"

"I cannot."

Sam sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before nodding. This fucking sucked, under any normal circumstance, Cas would be able to heal him and everything would be fine. But that can't happen because Sam knows that it took him a lot of power just to freakin get here.

This fucking sucks.

"How did he get so sick?" Cas is asking him as he looks down at Dean again.

Sam scoffs. "Idiot didn't tell me how bad he really felt, Not a big deal turned into a _very _big deal."

Dean's in a fevered state, he doesn't know what's going on and doesn't even pay attention when nurses come in and place ice packs on him and get him started on oxygen. He knows Sam's there, he can hear his voice, but he thinks he hears Cas too...

"Anyways," Sam goes on saying as the nurses come and go. "You don't have to stay, I know heaven probably needs you. I just wanted to give it a shot, you know?"

Cas doesn't answer, he just makes his way over to his friends side and places a hand on his forehead and scans through Jimmy's mind to see if he can do anything to help.

"Cas? What are you-"

"He's hot," Cas says, cutting him off.

Sam blinks and tries to process. "By that you mean...?"

"He's _burning _ hot, Sam." Cas says, matter of fact. Like Sam's a dumbass and doesn't understand him.

"Oh, right. That's the fever. They're trying to bring it down." Sam explains as he gestures to the ice that's been layed on Dean's fevered skin. The both of them wince when Dean coughs in whatever state he's in at the moment, Sam knows he isn't alert because his eyes are dazed and classy, he probably doesn't even realize he's in the damn hospital. But he's kind of surprised when he leans into Cas's touch.

Cas still doesn't understand this. He still doesn't fully understand humans, so he just nods and removes his hand.

Dean doesn't like that.

He grabs at his hand again and pulls the angel back towards him. "Don't leave." He mumbles, eyes bright with fever, mumbling to himself, but his brother and the angel heard him loud and clear.

Cas glances up at Sam and he shrugs back at him. Dean's hand is hot and sweaty in his and it's just weird for them to be holding hands like this. "Don't." Dean grunts again when he feels the hand trying to slip out of his grasp again. He's not going down with this one without a fight.

"You can't leave him." Sam says when he notices how agitated Dean's getting. "You'll send him into a full on panic attack." He adds when he glances over at Dean's heart monitor.

"This is odd, Sam." Cas says and takes a seat in the chair next to the bed, Dean's hand still firm in his.

"Your gonna have to settle for odd. He's not in his right mind, he probably doesn't even realize it's you."

A nurse, who according to her nametag is Keri, comes in a minute later and smiles at the three of them before walking over and checking Dean's vitals, smiling even brighter when she notices the two 'lovers' holding hands.

"I think it's great your here when your partner is so sick." She says and writes down readings on a clipboard.

Cas blinks and looks back up at Sam but Sam tells him to shutup and to play along. No use in freaking the poor woman out after all.

"Mr. Collins are you with us?" She asks and tries to get Dean's attention. His eyes are half open but he looks anything but alert, but to Sam's surprise he gives a faint nod.

"Good. Your brother Sam, and your partner are here with you, but I'm not aware of his name yet." Keri tells him. "Do you understand?"

" 's Cas." Dean mumbles and coughs.

"I'm sorry?"

" 's Cas!" He repeats and this time, all three of them hear it. Sam looks nervously over at the angel because apparently Dean is fucking aware that he's holding Cas's hand like they're some gay couple and -

"He's my angel." Dean adds and points his finger up toward the ceiling, making Cas blink in surprise again.

Well, he's half right.

"I bet he is." Keri says and gives him a small smile. "I'm gonna go now, I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

"Kayyy."

Sam doesn't know what to say when she walks out. He wants to laugh, but he doesn't think this is the right time for that. He'll do it later when Dean is fever free and is on the road to recovery.

"Dean," He says instead. "You do know your holding Cas's hand and you freak out whenever he tries to leave right?"

"'m not a dumbass, S'mmy." Dean argues and looks up at him. His head feels fuzzy and he doesn't feel like he's completely there but he knows who is there, and that's all that matters. He glances back up at his angel and sighs. "Stay." He says again, although it's a whisper and he's on the verge of passing out again.

Sam grins to himself. He always _knew _there was something more going on between the two, and he's alright with it. As long as Dean's happy, he's happy.

"Of course, Dean." Cas says when Dean's grip grows tighter on his own hand. "Just get better," Dean gives him a faint nod before passing out again and Cas glances up at the younger Winchester in a field of worry.

They are so screwed.

* * *

_The End... Maybe... I kind of wanna continue this but I'm not sure how yet...so stay tuned and I might :P _


End file.
